Always a Day Too Late
by beastmode953
Summary: HIATUS Ash has made decisions in the past. Images of his past play in dreams to help him figure if he made the right choices.  Ashxyou decide  Luckyshipping/Pokeshipping/Advanceshipping/Pearlshipping /oldrivalshipping/Contestshipping/ikarishipping
1. Deep Contemplation

This is my second big fic. Through Ash's POV on what went wrong with all the girls in his life and how his standing is. A friend of mine that I had met in this site actually inspired me to do this fic so here I go.

It has multiple shippings and I will not do any bashing. _**All shippings will be respected as this is a big stepping stone in my growth as a writer. **_Hope you like it. A sequel is already predetermined for this story depending on the quality of feedback I get so leave a review on your thoughts.

"It would have just created a ripple to change who I had on my team completely and maybe even change me." -LuciferIX "The Puppeteer's Wishes"

Chapter 1

You looking at me but

I'm looking through you

I see the blood in your eyes.

I see the love in disguise.

I see the pain hidden in your pride.

I see you're not satisfied

And I don't see nobody else.

I see myself I'm looking at the Mirror.

A young man of twenty one years old looked at himself for a few minutes. He had just got done washing his face and wiping it with a soft and dry cloth. His birthday celebration had just ended and the guests had just left. He now went outside to sit at a comfy red couch in his living room.

There by his side was a young woman he had met throughout his journeys. After what they have been through, the love, the hate and constant bickering there they were sitting with Ash's hand around her completely exhausted. They had a long night to say the least. She was completely knocked out with her head leaning on his strong muscular chest as a pillow so she could relax and sleep comfortably.

He also had a long day. The young man was surrounded with many of his friends at the party. All whom have brought their significant others with them. One in particular came as a dear friend and as the only single in the room. They used to be close but after what had happened their friendship was never the same

As a matter of fact Ash's current girlfriend was his ex. He had brought out her more irritable side and she was unable to take it. Unfortunately for him, Ash was the caring sweet boy that he was and comforted her in that time of need.

At that point something sparked between the two causing her to leave him for Ash. The other guys in their inner circle were just glad it didn't happen to them, so they stayed neutral with the situation. To be honest they felt rather him than them, being well aware that their respective girlfriends had once returned feelings for Ash. Luckily for them, The Pallet Trainer was too dense to see through the hints.

The girls still had a place for Ash in their heart but didn't dare pursue him. They have learned from their own friend's experience that it could cause more tension in the group. Anymore could possibly split them all up.

Ash was happy with her but a sense of guilt filled his mind. Some thoughts roamed his mind that should never be expressed openly to anyone. As much as he loved his current girlfriend, the raven haired trainer couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. He had developed feelings for the girls that he had traveled with and yet to have moved on from them. A sense of curiosity had filled his head.

He finally found that they returned the feelings back, but at the point he was too dense to realize the hints. In the end, he had gotten one of the four but the way he did was definitely that of betrayal. He had broken an unspoken bro code that was obvious for any guy.

Now here he was, contemplating how his life would turn out if he had made the right decision. The girl that slept peacefully next to him had been such a supporting role in his success. As others did help him all along, she was there for him most. But still, he wondered. What if she was someone else? All the girls had pretty demanding boyfriends and had the ability to irritate them at any time. He could have pulled the same trick on every one of them. Only thing was he wouldn't know how their boyfriend would react.

As a matter of fact, he felt responsible for bringing all those couples together. He met them first after all and none of them would be together if it wasn't for him. The young man brought the whole group together and played

The couple together had accomplished some extraordinary feats in their own line of work. Both complemented each other in their respective fields yet Ash was curious as what would happen with someone else. They all had been successful in their dreams and only had him wondering if he picked someone else if he would've gotten as far with his or possibly even farther.

These thoughts wouldn't stop pounding in his head. He may have had a little too much to drink yet as much as he didn't enjoy the feeling of these memories, he let them be. Much like a missing piece of a puzzle in his life he just had to know just how one simple decision could've caused a ripple effect to his life today.

She still wasn't taken for granted though. He loved her a lot and his Pokémon did the same. She was a big part of their life and his mom really liked her and applauded him on his taste for girls. It was a relief on her part because she assumed he would end up gay. She has never been happier about being wrong in her whole life.

As these thoughts popped up in his head, his attention started drifting away. He wanted to continue his thinking, his eyes started to get heavy and he could no longer keep them open(**Like me while I'm writing this lol) **His breathing started to relax as he sat comfortably right next to her with the images in front of him starting to fade out until he fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure had read his every thought and wanted to give him a little assistance. She went inside his dream to help him relive his past and see if he had made the right choice.

As he started to wake up, he had noticed a familiar setting. He was back in Pallet Town in his original kindergarten class. The raven haired trainer had completely covered his desk in drool. He had fallen asleep in class once again. He was awoken actually by a loud bang in his desk. His teacher had banged her ruler on it to wake him up. Without a word, she had walked away returning to her desk to do some more paperwork.

They were in a middle of a test. He could tell by the way that the desks were all split up to keep each other from looking at their papers when their usual positions were bunched together in groups of six. He had remembered this scene of his life. He wasn't sure whether he was just dreaming or if his present situation was a dream itself but it just felt so real. He decided to slap himself awake.

"Ow!" The boy screamed. "That's weird, I'm awake."

"Ashy boy shut up I'm trying to focus." A brown haired boy warned Ash.

It was his rival, Gary. Only difference was he was a lot younger. Much like his current state, Gary was only around seven.

As he turned to his right, he saw a sight that he felt oozed with complete beauty. Even in her younger form, she was still very attractive. This was the timeline that he found his first love. She had long brown hair that reached past the bottom of her seat. She also wore a sleeveless blouse with a matching skirt and a silly looking hat over her head. Besides that she left him feeling Butterfree running through his stomach.

Being the same dense Ash he always has been, he let out a complete idiotic outburst once again without thinking.

"Oh my god, its Leaf!"


	2. First Crush

First of all thanks to all that reviewed i really appreciate it. Also you may know the structure of this fic after this chapter but i assure you when its over, the story is just beginning. The shipping are pretty much the roadblock of this fic so can i ask for your participation?

What **Pokeshipping** Hints **Advanceshipping **Hints and **Pearlshipping **hints do you want in the story. I pormise you i will not pick sides and as you can already tell the girl is undeclared and left for your imagination to decide

Special thanks to Nauran,Midnightmoon602,Olihmajor and Cantarella of Odile for their criticism.

Also Very special thanks to LuciferIx for all his help since i Mentor ever! Hope you enjoy the new installment!

* * *

><p>Chapter two. First crush.<p>

Ash's POV.

I stared at her young state. She was very pretty back then, but not like she is when she was older. Back then, it was innocence that stood out from the rest. Yet she was far from it. Leaf was very playful and bareheaded but it was layered with maturity. It was probably what I liked about her. The self confidence and bravery she had that I didn't. But despite the personality difference, we still seemed to like each other. As I watched Leaf, a hand grabbed the paper from my desk. From the looks of things, we were in a middle of a test.

That was the only time Mrs. Wood would remove a paper from our desk, it was when she had caught us cheating on a test. Only problem was I was not cheating at all that time, stupid Mrs. Wood.

What also caught my attention was that she was approaching one more table. She also picked up the paper from the desk. It was Leaf's desk. I wondered why she would accuse me of cheating but Leaf too was just absurd. It was then that Leaf spoke up.

"Mrs. Wood, why did you take my paper?" The brunette had asked the old woman who had taken her test paper from the wooden desk.

Their teacher was around middle aged and had short hair that stopped at the middle of her neck. It was grey and had streaks of black and white which was a sign of her age. She also had very big glasses that were very thick. She must've been really blind using those glasses. They made her look like the owl from the tootsie pop commercial and her height didn't help. She was like a stubbly little person and kind of walked like a penguin. None of the kids in Pallet Elementary wanted her class. Unfortunately, they did.

"I took it away because you were caught cheating." The teacher told her student. "Mr. Ketchum was caught trying to peek at your paper."

"I wasn't looking at her paper Mrs. Wood." I had blurted out. "But don't take her test away because of me."

I remembered this moment so clearly in my head and it was one of my most embarrassing. This next part I couldn't wait to finally get over with. I hated this teacher.

"Okay Mr. Ketchum." She responded, knowing quite well why his eyes were wandering at the other students' direction. "If you were not cheating, can you tell me what your eyes were doing wandering at Ms. Green's direction?"

I blushed at her comment. There was nothing I could say or do to get myself out of this situation. Even if this was a dream, as much as I try I couldn't get out. It was frustrating. At this point one would think it was over but as much as I knew what was coming I hoped this would have a different outcome. Then he spoke.

"Does Ketchum have a crush?" A fat kid yelled from across the room.

This boy was one of his old friends. Well actually more of an acquaintance when I think about it. He had a small blue hat, a white shirt that barely passed his belly and an unbuttoned blue shirt over it. He also had on blue shorts. He was always pretty obnoxious and played the class clown not thinking of his actions. His intentions were obviously to entertain the class but this angered me.

"Shut up fatso." I replied to Harold. "I do not have a crush on Leaf so stop saying that. " Why doesn't the teacher send him out I thought. He's disrupting test time.

"Well then." He replied with a grin. "Why are you blushing then? And you didn't answer the question. What were you doing staring at Leaf then huh?"

With that comment the class was rolling with laughter and teasing from people saying Ash likes Leaf to the sitting in a tree song. Seven year olds can get very mean and I don't know why the stupid old hag wouldn't stop any of this.

I wanted to get up off my seat and sock him in the face but I knew what was coming. As much as it made matters worse, she came to my defense and saved me.

"Leave him alone tubby." She fought back for his defense. "Have you ever even touched a girl? And your mother doesn't count."

The big boy looked at the girl looking like he was about to hit her but decided not to. His eyes teared up and then ran out of the classroom. After the big display, the teacher had gotten out of her chair.

"Ms. Green and Mr. Ketchum to the principal's office now." The little midget said.

I couldn't believe her. She used to always harass me for some reason and find ways to torture me. Later on I found out that she had history with grandpa and grandma got him instead of her. Well she deserved to live and die alone if she treats her students like that.

So Leaf and I got out of our chairs to walk out of the room. I was completely embarrassed around her and tried my best to keep my distance from her. She kept walking with her arms crossed looking very annoyed at the moment which didn't help my current state of worry.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Leaf had finally broken the silence. "I know it's obvious to everyone that I can stand up for myself but it's nice to be backed by someone else once in a while. Thank you."

"Umm no problem Leaf." At the time I never expected her to thank me for it. "But it was my fault in the first place. So I'm sorry too."

Then it was a moment I dearly remembered. She had pulled my arm and had gotten me into a hug. I know it wasn't much but I was seven and at that age everything is better than what it is when you're older.

Sadly, it came to an end quick and was interrupted by the principal.

She hugged me in front of his office.

So that moment there was the start of our friendship. I really enjoyed that time of life. Over time we hung out more and became best friends. She was even there to watch my fight with Harold. Unlike other girls she actually told me she was proud of me for standing up to him. Others would have said it was wrong of me to fight. She had actually got me more confident.

Normal POV

All these moments keep popping up of his childhood with Leaf. Most were good and Ash saw from his fight with Harold, to some school field trips where they were always in the buddy system and held hands so they wouldn't get lost. It even showed parts of when they shared lunch and always trades what their moms put on their lunchbox. Leaf always carried her green Bulbasaur lunchbox while Ash's was blue and had a Squirtle on it.

They even had contests to who can drink their Miltank milk the fastest. Leaf usually won but it made her giggle when she saw the milk come out of his nose. There was also a moment where Leaf taught Ash how to ride a bike and whole going downhill he crashed into a big tree. Ash was hurt and sent to the hospital. The bike was broken but she was just glad that he was better. Leaf also had a fake badge that she had given him when he was in the hospital. It was supposed to be symbolic for bravery and it was a charm he kept at him wherever he went. But all good things come to an end.

Ash's POV.

I remembered this moment. It was the day before Valentine's Day. I had a crush on Leaf now and tomorrow I would tell her how I felt about her and ask her to be my Valentine. I know it was too much for a seven year old but at that age I didn't know the difference between infatuation and love.

I was walking home from the store. I had bought some gel for my hair which I never ever used in my life. I also got a box of chocolates, a card with a Luvdisc on it and some flowers. I had it all planned out. Tomorrow I was going to tell her I loved her.

Of course I knew it was all too good to be true, she was so pretty and confident. Probably the best looking girl ever. I'm surprised she hung out with a goofball like me. Then it happened. I was on my way home and I was cutting through the woods. It was a little shortcut I found after living here all my life. It was mid afternoon on a Sunday. I had school tomorrow where I was bringing all this stuff. Then I heard voices, very familiar voices. One voice in particular had me doubting it was real because at that very moment she was on mind.

"Ash is such a goof. He got my test taken away and always stares at me in a weird childish way like he saw candy." One figure spoke. "I honestly don't know what really got me hanging out with him in the first place. And you. You're really smart and handsome. Very confident and such." She kept speaking to the brunette boy that looked her in the eye.

I didn't finish the conversation. I threw my bags to a bush somewhere and ran. I had tears in my eyes just flowing down my shirt while I ran at an immense speed to get home. I thought she loved me too. But she loved him.

I couldn't wait to be ten years old. I could then travel and meet new people. It was a choice given, a journey or stay in school. Obviously I wanted out. A fresh start from everything. After what happened I told myself I would never forgive her. Of course that was never true.

End POV.

His eyes opened up. It was all a dream.

"Fuck." He had spoken quietly while he banged on the armrest of his couch. The impact of the hit had woken up his girlfriend whom he forgot was still sleeping soundly on his chest. She blinked her eyes a few times startled by being woken up and stared into Ash's brown eyes. "Ash what's wrong?" She spoke after giving off a big yawn.

"Nothing baby. I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Well it's only a dream Ash. There's no need to worry."

"_If only you knew what I saw."_ He thought. She was already up on her feet and gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make us some cocoa babe." She had told him. "Go inside the room, I'll meet you there."

Ash had walked into his bedroom after a couple minutes and sat down on his bed. There was a lot on his mind.

He wondered to himself why he had that dream and what the purpose of it was. He was happy with how his life was now. The Pallet native was highly successful for his age. Before the age of 18, he had become the Regional Champion in the Kanto Region. After a feat like that, he decided to test his skills elsewhere and entered the other regionals. He had won them all and was notorious in all of the surrounding regions. As fame got to him, his life story has been exposed.

It was well known to the public that this overachiever was the seed of Giovanni, the Leader of Team Rocket. He was the heir of the whole operation and ironically enough caused its demise. This information was confided from him and the public by only a certain few. Only a few days after Giovanni's death did he know his relation to the tyrant. Overall, he had many ventures. His father knew about him and had written a will under Ash's name leaving him millions. This was excluding the hundreds of thousands that he had worked for in winning the regionals.

Overall, he had achieved a lot. Of course he had problems with girls in the past but that was fixes eventually.

He had matured much over the years. This was much noticed in his late teens and early twenties. A paradigm shift had occurred eternally. No one knows what triggered it but his own mother. Some had a slight idea but it was as clear as fog.

Ten minutes had passed and he was in a state of deep contemplation. The time didn't cross his mind until the door was opened. As promised, his girlfriend had made him cocoa. She wanted to help soothe his nerves and if that didn't work she would result to giving him his second birthday present.

She gave him a very cheerful smile and tried to comfort the once always optimistic boy into a better mood. She drank her cocoa with both hands and drank it slowly, enjoying the delicious sweet flavor and warmth in had given her.

A hot drink usually did the trick to cheer up Ash but he was so deep in thought that it didn't faze him one bit.

You know I'm here if you want to talk about it." She finally said, breaking the long silence. "I don't want to force anything out of you but it's not often that you're like this. If it's that upsetting, it shouldn't be bottled up and should be let out."

He looked straight at the ground unable to look her in the eye. It must've really been that bad because he usually had a lot of self confidence and was able to look at anyone straight in their eyes while they spoke to him.

The cheerful smile she had on dissipated the second she saw that action from him. The depression he had seemed to rub off on her even though she didn't know the cause. Also seeing this, he decided it was selfish of him not to accept her openness when all she wanted was to help.

"It's nothing babe." He assured her. "I just had a dream about my childhood that's all. I guess it was the thought of turning 21 that got me thinking and had my mind wandering. It was probably what caused the bad dream. Or maybe I just had too much to drink."

His girlfriend had a sense of relief after hearing that thought. Assuming it was a dream about his father, she got up off a stool of the drawer she was sitting on which was parallel to the bed and walked over to Ash.

Her hands were laid on top of his knee caps while she leaned over and gave him a kiss. Then after that her head went towards the zipper of his jeans only to have her face intercepted by his hand.

The rejection caused a worried look on the young woman's face. He was never one to reject a little gift from her. Then he grabbed her from the sides and lifted her up to be set down on his lap with her legs around his waist having them both face to face with each other. A kiss came from him and then he began to talk.

"I just have a lot on my mind." He explained himself. "If this was any other time, trust me I would gladly take the offer but for now I just want to hold you and appreciate what I've been blessed with. And with that I mean you."

It sounded believable enough to her so she decided to have a little fun. She pushed on his shoulders and knocked him straight to the bed and crawled up to his side and lifted up his chin.

"What made you think I offered?" She spoke to him in a seductive tone. "Maybe it was just a tease."

"Either way I'm not worried about that." He spoke calmly. "I'm just glad you're still here." That last comment had made her blush and she could feel the sincerity in his voice. She lay down on the left side of his chest once again resting one of her hands on it and the other arm just lying on the bed. He put his left arm around her and after a few minutes she went to sleep. What he said when she was awake was partly honest. As she was about to perform her deed, a feeling surrounded his body. It was jealousy. Jealousy in a sense where he felt bad that he wasn't her first and it was someone else whom she met through him. And with that last thought, he went to sleep once again.

Outside Ash's House.

A figure stood outside that had just seen the events take fold. She was upset that after the flashback that was given to him, he still didn't take thought that certain events that have occurred could have his own doing.

"_Maybe this will put your head in the right perspective."_ She thought. And with one wave of her hand, she had once again taken control of the young man's mind.

Ash's POV.

"_Okay so what's the point of all this?"_ I thought. _"This is the same dream I had earlier and why am I having the same exact one again."_

It was right that I was having the same exact dream again but one major thing differed. I looked down at my desk and my hands seem a lot lighter and half their size. Same exact situation but what the hell.

_"This time I'm in Leaf's Body!"_


	3. Tycoon

**Hey guys. Long time no see lol. Sorry for taking so long on the update. Busy with life and such. Btw if any Pokéshippers can give me some hints to use for the following chapters that would be great. Advanceshippers and Pearlshippers are welcome to leave some of their favorite hints too. It helps with faster updates. Also I changed my mind, Leaf and Ash are 12 and in my story, trainers start at 14. Letting your child go at 10 is just bad parenting so I decided to change it in my story.**  
><strong>Thanks to LuciferIX and Gerbilftw for their help and also S Muffin. Read the an in the end also. IT'S IMPORTANT!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon<p>

"When she stood up, the boy could feel his heart skip a beat or two, and the next two words that came out of her mouth nearly made it stop.

"I'm sorry Ash.""

-The Puppeteer's Wishes by LuciferIX

"Insanity is expecting different results without changing yourself and your habits."

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Tycoon<p>

Ash had his arm around his girlfriend. He was sound asleep but she wasn't. The events of that night had her thinking that there was more to what's going on than just a simple dream.

"Ash, will you please tell me what's going on?" His girlfriend asked herself as he slept peacefully next to her. "At the party you were acting funny and I assumed you were drunk, but now all this. It was that look of hatred you had in your eyes when you banged your hand into the couch that has me worried about you. It was hurt and vengeful. We've known each other for a long time and I thought we were closer than that. You can tell me anything.

"And what's with the sweet cuddly act? You denied me yet you sleep now moving behind me hugging from behind. I know you're in the mood"

"What's up Ash? You're not yourself. Actually you're being your old self. The one I fell in love with when we were younger. Not the successful power hungry business tycoon you are now. I do have a confession to make; I only got with you because of status. You were doing it bigger than anyone else but I wouldn't mind getting the old you back. Dense and caring. Not seducing and manipulative."

The young woman ranted to her mind about what was wrong with her boyfriend that night until she slowly fell asleep

* * *

><p>Leaf's POV<p>

"Stupid history test." I had thought to myself. My forehead was so sweaty it wasn't even funny. And eww, it's dripping on my test. This is so useless and I didn't even study.

Ash is looking at me. I'm trying my best not to look. I hope he doesn't think I'm icky and sweaty that's just gross. Then she came.

Walking up next to me, Ms. Wood took my test off of the table. I knew what that means, now I failed. Stupid teacher. My parents will be so mad at me but that wasn't all. But mine wasn't the only one she was grabbing; she took Ash's test too. It must have been because he was staring at me.

Yay! I have an excuse. I failed because he looked at my paper and not because I didn't study. Ash you are such a lifesaver.

I should've just left it at that. Stupid me. I don't know what possessed me enough to say what came out of my mouth next.

"Mrs. Wood, why did you take my paper?" I asked while trying to make it seem as though I cared.

"I took it away because you were caught cheating." Then she turned to Ash. "Mr. Ketchum was caught trying to peek at your paper."

I made the first mistake by speaking up, but I wasn't alone. I could see the look on Ash's face. Of all times he decided to be heroic why did it have to be knowhow my gosh.

"I wasn't looking at her paper Mrs. Wood." He had told her while raising his hand. "But please don't take her test away because of me."

I mentally facepalmed myself. This kept me quiet. I didn't want the test back and I was so close to getting away with it. Then that stupid dumb meanie had to put him on the spot.

"Okay Mr. Ketchum." She said to him. She was either trying to get more of the truth out of him or simply embarrass him. "If you weren't cheating, can you tell me what your eyes were doing wandering towards Ms. Green's direction?"

Oh no, please Ash. I don't want the class making fun of me being all sweaty. How am I going to get out of this?

He was turning red from all the tension. I mentally thanked him from not saying anything. It would have just been embarrassing. Then that fat kid Harold had to talk.

"Does Ketchum have a crush?" He yelled from across the room.

I thought he was friends with Ash but I guess they just knew the same people. Even though I knew Harold had a crush on me I wouldn't ever touch him, and I knew he was going to take it out on Ash.

"Shut up fatso." He replied to Harold. "I do not have a crush on Leaf."

That last sentence really struck me. I really liked Ash and he was making fun of us being together. It looked like Ash wanted to punch the chubby boy in the face. His hands were clenched tight and from the looks of things he was also cracking his knuckles when he stood up off his chair. Sadly for Harold he apparently didn't notice any of this.

Tears almost came out of Ash's eyes from all the teasing. He always seemed to be the sensitive type but I knew he was also could be very courageous and wouldn't back down from a fight so I stepped in to his defense.

"Leave him alone tubby." I told him; striking his weak spot as he was sensitive about his weight. "Have you ever even touched a girl? And your mother doesn't count."

That last sentence struck gold. He had a really big crush on me and wanted to pick on Ash because I didn't like him back and he was a big mama's boy.

It looked like he was about to hit me and I knew I wasn't strong enough to take one of his hits. He was surprisingly strong and big so I stood my ground and acted tough. I knew Ash would get in between after the first hit so I just had to manage one hit.

But it never happened.

He chickened out and ran out the room crying. I was completely relieved but it didn't stop there. Mrs. Wood got out of her chair.

"Ms. Green and Mr. Ketchum, to the principal's office now." That stupid hag ordered us.

She let all the teasing go on that nearly put Ash to tears. If I would have knocked him out she would do nothing, but steps in when I make the fat one cry. That was unfair. My parents would understand though. She was a "lonely, grumpy, old bitch", or so my dad calls her. Whatever that meant.

So Ash and I kept walking. I had my arms crossed, annoyed by the recent events and kept my distance from Ash.

Continuing down the hallway, we stepped outside on our way to the principal's office which was off in another building. Walking along the grass I kinda wished that I didn't have shoes on to let my bare feet feel the prickly yet soft blades. Heck if I didn't have to listen to our teacher I wouldn't have minded lying out here and taking a nap. It was warm enough that I could have fallen asleep instantly. But no such luck today.

I know funny huh. Leaf walking or lying on grass. Not like I haven't heard that one before. Sixth graders have the dumbest insults.

I was still a little sweaty from the hot room. One of the older girls told me it was because Mrs. Wood came straight from hell and needed a hot temperature to keep her alive. Considering everything, it sounded believable enough.

I was real skinny and the heat and sweat weren't helping with my figure at all. The only person that could benefit from it was Harold. He could sweat a gallon and still have some to spare. But it's okay; he was fat after all and could afford to lose a pound or two.

So after a minute of the air blowing through my body, I was alright. But Ash looked real worried. It might've been from me avoiding him the whole time because I didn't want him seeing me all sweaty. So I decided to break the silence.

"Thanks for standing up for me." I thanked him. "I know it's obvious to everyone that I can stand up for myself but it's nice to be backed by someone else once in a while. Thank you."

That was a lie. I couldn't stand up for myself. I was scared he was going to hit me. I just looked the part.

"Umm, no problem Leaf." He said while talking to me with that same goofy expression in his face when he tried to guess an answer in class that he obviously doesn't know. "But it was my fault in the first place, so I'm sorry too."

I couldn't resist anymore. We were in front of the principal's office but I didn't care. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him.

I got my arms under his armpits and grabbed a hold of him tightly. I leaned my head onto his flat second grade chest but it still felt comforting. He did that for me so I thought that this might be a good way to actually thank him.

At first he didn't return the hug back.

I was very discouraged. But after a few seconds he returned the hug back.

We were both blushing madly. I've seen it in movies before. The girl hugs the boy and he hugs back. No one says anything and the girl closes her eyes and puckers her lips waiting for the guy to finish contact. So I mimicked this as best I could while trying to not show my embarrassment.

I know, for a twelve year old I know a lot. Sometimes I think I know a bit too much. But I have a lot of older cousins who teach me this stuff so I'm well prepared.

I expected him to return it but I heard someone clear his throat.

It was the principal.

Way to ruin my first kiss.

Over the months

We've became really good friends now. As sixth graders we had a lot of museum trips and such. All of the trips we had to ride on a big yellow bus and we always sat next to each other.

The seats were very high and he had always sat down first and pulled me up with him. That was my excuse to sit next to him and sitting next to each other meant we had to be on the buddy system. That meant we had to hold hands so we wouldn't get lost.

That was my excuse. I knew he liked me but he was too dense to realize I liked him back.

He did prove to me that chivalry wasn't dead. Well, in his own way at least.

Ash was very kind hearted but very different. When other boys would offer a girl their chocolate milk, he didn't. As a matter of fact, he would try to race me at who could drink their milk the fastest.

I always won. Most guys would let the girl win. The funny part was that he actually tried.

We always had lunch together too. My mom made the best cookies and his mom made very delicious sandwiches. They were the best and I loved them. Usually he would just give me the sandwiches and he would take all the cookies.

There was always more at home anyways since our moms always made extras knowing we would trade.

Even once, Harold snatched a cookie from me and ate it in front of me. Before he could even swallow it, Ash punched him right in the mouth and knocked him out. Even if some of the cookie came out when that happened, it was rather enjoyable to watch. Either Ash is stronger that he looks, or Harold's just weak and fat. Maybe both.

There also was an incident when he crashed into a tree with the bike I got from my birthday. I wouldn't let that go just to mess around with him but I was more concerned for his safety. The crash severely hurt him and I was happy he made a speedy recovery.

Our friendship was deep and I thought it was going somewhere past that until one day he started acting funny.

Weekend of Valentine's Day

Well our relationship was solid, as a friendship at least.

I was walking to the store on a Sunday because coming back to school would be Valentine's Day and I wanted to get something special for Ash. While I was walking there, I heard a voice from behind.

"Hey Leaf." The boy yelled out. "Are you going to the store too?"

Gary was a nice guy and was friends with Ash but I knew nothing about him except that Professor Oak was his grandfather.

"Yes I am Gary." I said still occupied in what I should get Ash. "Are you too?"

"My grandpa told me to gather up some supplies. What are you getting?"

"Well, you see...I'm trying to get a present for Valentine's Day?" I said insecurely.

Are girls supposed to get gifts or just guys? I could never figure that one out. If only people would make it a rule who would give the gifts, it would make this easier.

"Oh I see. Hey Leaf could I ask you a question?"

Tomorrows Valentine's Day and he wants to ask me a question. This should be good.

"Okay, shoot it."

"Do you like Ash?"

Okay well, I wasn't ready for that one. Gosh Gary way to put me on the spot.

I was blushing madly at the thought of his question and could barely let a word out.

"Actions speak louder than words Leaf. It's obvious that you do." He told me with a half-grin on his face.

I stayed quiet.

"Never mind then. Can you at least answer this?" He asked me in a very serious tone. It was in a way that I was sure he would want an honest answer no matter what.

"Umm, sure," I said sheepishly

"How does Ash get a girl to like him like you and I can't? What's wrong with me?"

It almost sounded like he felt pity for himself. I never would've thought him of all people, the grandson of Professor Oak, would be insecure and jealous of Ash.

"Well to tell you the truth, Ash is a goof. He got my test taken away and always stares at me in a weird and childish way like he just saw candy." Gary chuckled. He knew Ash loved food. "I honestly don't know what got me hanging out with him in the first place. And you, you're really smart and handsome. Very Confident and Such."

I could tell the compliments were already boosting him up but I continued.

"What I'm trying to say is, Gary any girl would love to have a guy like you. You're very talented, the dream guy." He blushed at the comment but I kept going. "As for Ash, he is far from it but that's how I like it. I'm never bored with him and never expect what he is going to do next. I think that's why I fell for him. I never know when he is going to be a romantic or not. He doesn't have to try; he is just his own goofy self."

After a few minutes of talking we went our separate ways but something went wrong.

The Next Day

I was walking to school with a light blue gift bag. It had a stuffed Squirtle doll since I knew that it was Ash's favorite Pokémon. It was going to be his starter when we turned ten and we both knew it.

As I got into the main hall I saw him. I didn't think he saw me so I started to call after him.

"Hey Ash, over here," I waved to my crush.

But he didn't answer. Maybe he didn't hear me.

I called it once more and still no answer so I decided to run after him.

When I finally caught up I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Ash didn't you hear me? I was calling your name."

"Of course I heard you. I just didn't want to answer back." He replied coldly.

Ash didn't seem too happy about seeing me so I wanted to know why.

"Ash what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone you slut."

"Hey! I'm not a slut!" I screamed at him angrily. But I said it only because it sounded like an insult, after saying that I could only wonder about something. "By the way, what's a slut?"

"I don't know but I saw it from a show where the girl left a guy for someone else and that's the name he calls her."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ash." I questioned him. "I didn't leave you for another guy, and how can I leave you if we were never together?"

That last sentence should never have said. After it came out of my mouth, I saw tears run down his eyes. It looked like he had just seen someone die.

Then he ran, away from the school.

He got suspended for ditching but he didn't care. This type of behavior went on for years. Ash always avoided me and I was depressed. Gary was there to comfort me and by default we became a couple. This kept going until the year every kid got their Pokémon.

Then he changed.

End POV

* * *

><p>It was five thirty in the morning. At this time many would be glad to press the snooze button for fifteen more minutes of sleep. But not Ash Ketchum. He was disciplined enough to get up when he was supposed to, and he didn't want to go back to sleep anyways.<p>

He had the same dream he had when he was downstairs in the living room but this time he was in her shoes. All of it made sense. His rash actions had brought him to the conclusion of the worst possible outcome. She did want to explain herself but he was too stubborn to listen.

Oh well. It was all in the past. What he thought now was why his girlfriend hadn't woken up yet. Usually she's right there begging him to stay in bed with her and cuddle but from the party last night, he wouldn't be surprised if she was knocked out.

Well, unknown to him she was awake. It was just her choice to stay in bed and observe Ash's actions. It might have just been her but she could have sworn she had seen a dark aura surround her boyfriend. Just for a second though and the look on his face when the aura appeared wasn't very soothing either. So she decided it was best to simply fake sleep and just lay back. This might be something she would have to talk with his mother about. She would probably know more.

Ash took a deep breath. He was usually very precise with his time and sitting down contemplating just put him back five minutes behind his usual routine. So the young man lifted himself off the bed. It was still dark out and he knew he was procrastinating on his daily routine but couldn't help walking over the glass door.

It led to the balcony. As a matter of fact, it may be the sole reason he had bought his house in the first place. It was a two story home with six rooms, a master bedroom and multiple baths. Only two of those rooms excluding the master bedroom had beds in them. The others were occupied for other uses such as gym equipment and a nicely built replica of Professor Oak's grassy area from his ranch for their Pokémon.

But enough about the rooms. The reason he bought the house was because of the scenic view from the balcony. It was up high in the mountains and was placed right above the city that they lived in. When it was dark, the lights shined beautifully surrounding the cities. The best part was being able to see it up above from where he stood. It made him feel on top of the world and never failed to cheer him up.

Now he was ten minutes behind schedule. Not that it mattered. He had all the time and money in the world but he just liked to keep disciplined, especially with the New Year coming up.

He was done with his routine at last. The gym workout needed some extra intensity and that was all he needed to get caught up with his schedule. Now the young man was all dressed to head off to office. He had on a dark blue three-piece suit with pin stripes and a white French cuffed shirt under his vest and a bloodshot red tie with a Windsor knot and a gold tie clip. A silver Movado watch was also put on his right wrist and to finish things off he wore a grey raincoat over his suit.

He had his black briefcase all ready with everything needed for the day and just needed to enter one more room before leaving the house. He walked down a flight of stairs and to a room that was just a minute walk from the stairs. He arrived in the room and inside it looked much like a replica of the Oak ranch. As expected a yellow mouse sat there waiting patiently just finishing a few bites off his breakfast. The other Pokémon belonged to either him or his girlfriend and also got up to cheer him good morning. Just for a few minutes he stayed there to say his hellos and then to pick Raichu up.

Raichu was no doubt his strongest Pokémon. It wanted to stay a Pikachu but due to certain circumstances was left with a life or death decision and chose to go along with the evolution. It has been a tough couple years for the trainer and Pokémon duo and sadly only a few were aware of what had happened that changed them.

They said their goodbyes and were on their way to the city. They entered the garage into Ash's car. It was a Black Bentley Continental GT with brown leather interior. The car was fully loaded with the latest GPS navigation with its own Wi-Fi and any other advanced feature that it was capable of coming with. It was a two seater car and the only part of the car that didn't ooze with success was the baby booster seat that was strapped on the passenger seat. It was for Raichu. He was under the weight limit to sit without one. And while it was rather embarrassing for the fighting veteran to be put into a child's booster seat it was better than the alternative, his Pokéball.

On the side of his Bentley was a Fire Red Ferrari that he bought for his girlfriend on their anniversary. He told her it was his way for paying her back on the bike of hers that he broke many years ago.

He got onto his car after helping Raichu get his seatbelt on and headed to the office.

* * *

><p>The drive to his office wasn't that far from his house. He had arrived there at 7:45 and there were only a few cars in the lot. It didn't matter to him though since he already had a spot reserved for him. He was after all, the Chairman of Rocket Enterprises.<p>

The parking lot was across the street and it wasn't a long walk. Raichu was posted on Ash's shoulder as they walked even though he was noticeably twice as big as his Pikachu form but Ash was bigger too so it didn't look too weird.

They went on to enter a black six story building on the middle of two other buildings and was the biggest one of them all.

That wasn't what made it stand out from the rest though. It was the big red capital R symbol that was placed at the top middle part of the structure. Many questioned why he would use the old Team Rocket logo for his company but it was his way of honoring his late father for his inheritance. They may never have had any father and son moments or even liked each other before knowing but he still respected him. Giovanni loved his mother and only thought of the best by leaving.

If he knew he had a son, Ash believed things would've turned out different; but he was glad he did. Having a father figure, he would not know if his journey would have turned out the same and if he would have met the same people so he was content with where life has taken him. Or so he thinks.

At 7:50 he walks into the building being greeted by the lobby person. Miss Joy was a very cheerful lady and even though she would have never seen herself working for Rocket Enterprises years ago she was happy with their job and Ash liked that. He always rewarded enthusiastic employees. His company should always be in great shape which is why he still goes to the office while most chairmen are out on trips and splurging their money.

It was a quick walk to his office. Not many workers took the time into coming early and staying late. That was fine with him. But the ones that did were definitely ones to keep an eye on. Loyalty was always rewarded and there was one specific worker he was planning on sitting with today because of it.

He arrived into his office after only a few minutes of walking and going on the elevator. It was a grand office and it did a good portion of the showing off without him having to say or do anything. It was pretty spacious and had a grand look to it. The carpet was bright red and the black wooden desk had files neatly stacked on the right side of it along with a cordless phone and a name plate that had his name on it.

Behind his desk were cabinets filled with a lot of paperwork for him to fill out. But that was something he usually left for his secretary to take care of who would arrive in just an hour's time. The large black leather office chair was fit for a king and it fit him perfectly. Although there were large windows on one side of the room, curtains were usually drawn nearly closed all the time so there was barely any light in the room. Ash kept just enough light coming in for him to work but enjoyed the relaxing feel of the slightly darkened room, even if it did give his guests a slight sense of fear from time to time. But that isn't usually what had them worried; it was on the wall, a rather imposing picture of his late father, Giovanni. Anyone that had walked into that room would feel those eyes dart right into theirs and everyone knew his reputation. Even knowing that he was dead would scare most just by being in the same room as his portrait.

What feared them the most was the resemblance Ash had to that picture of Giovanni. He wore a fitted suit and brightly colored tie at all times and he had a very masculine face structure similar to his fathers. The painting stood right above Ash's chair where one could compare the two and see that he was his father's seed.

Ash sat down at his chair just like usual and leaned back to stare up at the ceiling. Digging his hand into his pocket he pulled out a small black box and held up out in front of him. The contents of the box were unknown to most. Actually, due to recent events he questioned himself if he should have even bought it. It was one of the few things that still made the great businessman hesitate. Maybe he wasn't ready for it yet. After another few minutes he thought that maybe it was best to confide it with someone first; and there was only one person close to him that he would talk to about this, his secretary. But that would have to wait until later, he had scheduled a very important meeting with one of his hardest working employees and it should be starting soon.

Ash sat at his desk awaiting his guest while playing with the little black box on his right hand flickering it around and just staring at it as he thought to himself of the dream he had last night.

As he started to lightly toss it up into the air and catch it again his door started to open up followed by a nervous looking person peeking through it.

"Mr. Ketchum?" A young man around his age spoke."Did you ask for me?"

"Yes I did Mr. Lee." The young boss spoke to his employee. "I've been watching you since you started working here and there are a few things I would like to speak to you about. But first close the door behind you."

"Yes sir" The man replied. They may be the same age but he treated Ash with the respect and authority he earned. Not to mention he controlled his paycheck.

Many had set foot in Ash Ketchum's office with the same theme but none had walked out without losing their job. What was spoken of in that room was confided from any outside sources so he had no idea what to expect. As ambitious and determined to keep his job as he was, the young man still didn't have the confidence of walking back out with his job. He was newly married and needed the money so as nervous as he was he would do anything to keep his job.

"Now let's get down to business." He spoke in a stern voice making the young man cower for a moment. "You've been in my company for just six months and I see the ambition in your eyes. From your work ethic, it looks you can climb the top of any other company. But let me ask you a question. Is that what you truly want?"

"What do you mean by that sir?" He questioned his boss. "I am not sure where you are getting at with that question."

Lee replied to his question as Ash expected. "Let me clarify the question to you a little more. Do you remember being a child? Having plenty of time and energy but no money?"

"Of course I do sir." Lee told his boss. "But I'm still confused as to what this has to do with business."

"Okay well. As soon as you got your job here, I have noticed that you always arrive here early and stay late." Ash continued. "I also found out that you and your wife are expecting a child in the next couple months. In this company you are making a lot of money for your new family but the way you are working in our projects it would seem that you would not have the time and the energy to spend with them. Is that what you want?"

"Well of course not Mr. Ketchum."

"Please John call me Ash."

"Well Ash, I may not want to do it but it's a must if I want to support my family." John explained. "I want my wife and son to have a life better than mine so I want to work harder than my own parents have. It's not like I have other options."

"Trust me John, you always have options." He continued. "That is why I called you into my office. I have looked into your files. You graduated in Pokémon Photography and played a part in the leadership team of your school. I doubt you are doing your job because you love it but because you need the money. Am I right? Be honest with me John. "

The young man nodded.

"So let me ask you."Ash replied. "If you were to work in a field of your choice with the same opportunities and benefits that you would have with this job, would you take it?"

"Of course sir, but how?"

"I've heard from a reliable source that you have some money stashed away in the bank for a new home." He told his employee. "If you could buy more time with your family, would you spend those savings?"

"I still don't know where you are getting at Ash." A frustrated Lee replied. "What does the money have to do with me spending more time with my family? And also, why would I want to give up buying a new home for that?"

Ash sighed. "Just answer my questions then and I'll give you options. Do you love photography?"

"Yes"

"Are you great at leading people?"

"Yes"

"If I could help you have more time, energy, and money doing what you love to do and what you are great at doing would that be a benefit?"

"Of course sir, but how?"

"By opening up your own business."Ash replied to John.

John looked very confused at Ash and was caught off guard by his answer.

"Why is he helping me out?" He thought. "He just told me that I was one of his hardest workers and now he wants me to leave? How confusing. And he knows I have money in the bank. That must be it. He is after the money I saved up."

"I must have caught you off guard with that answer." He told his employee. "You must also be thinking as to why I would even mention you opening up your own business. You are an asset to this company. Believe me when I say that I would love to have you here. But trust me you would be a much bigger asset in a company that you owned."

"But why do you care so much?" He asked suspiciously. "Are you expecting some sort of cut on the profits of the company if I do decide to open one?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Then what do you expect to gain from me opening up my own company?"

"Just the peace of mind that I sparked the mind of a young ambitious man like yourself to open up a business and provide more jobs for people that need it."

"Is that all?"

"Nope."

"Then what is the other reason you want me to open up my own business for?"

"For your son or daughter to be."

"Why do you even care?" The young man replied. "You want to fire me so bad go ahead. I'll find a better job."

"If you really want to know, I will tell you why."

"Okay Ash I'm all ears."

"For the last few years I have been watching some of your co-workers." Ash continued. "Some have families and some are single. A few are very good at saving money and are very conservative. They make as much as their co-workers but not too luxurious with things. They find some time to spend with their family." Ash stopped to check if he was paying attention.

"Go on." The rather annoyed employee edged on.

"Some are workaholics and make more money than the average worker but by the time they get home they are out of energy and time to spend with the family. Some have the money and the energy but that is because their spouse also works and they don't always have time with their kids. Are you following me?"

"Yes"

"The reason I'm telling you this is because I didn't grow up being raised by my father. I learned everything on my own as the rash and dense idiot most have known me as when I was younger. After years I inherited money from the father I never knew. "

_"Why is he telling me all this?" _John thought_. "This is getting personal."_

"Trust me; if I could I would trade the money for a chance to grow up with a father. This is why I am giving you this option. You have two weeks to decide. You can either stay here and get promoted to a higher position with higher pay and more responsibilities or you can choose to leave by opening up your own business or finding a different job. "

"Okay well if I did open up my own business, how would I do it?"

Don't worry about it. Just give me an answer within the two weeks and I will let you know."

* * *

><p>It was around ten thirty and the young woman was on her way to Pallet Town. She just had to talk to his mother about the aura she sensed that morning. It was just so dark and cold. Everyone knew about Ash's aura inheritance but she had never felt this before.<p>

If anyone would know, Delia would. After all, his aura was inherited from her side of the family.

As the young woman had arrived to her destination, she parked her coupe into one of the guest parking lots for the supermarket. The woman's house wasn't too far of a walk from there either which made a perfect spot. Everyone in the community knew her so it was completely okay to park there since they knew she would be back to the supermarket so she can do her grocery shopping before heading home.

She went there frequently. Maybe once every two days. They weren't surprised. The whole town knew Ash since he was born and even then they knew he could eat. The townspeople were just happy that he could get himself someone that would be willing to cook as much as his mother could.

The young woman walked the short distance to the Ketchum residence and knocked on the front door.

After a few seconds, the door opened and a woman in her late thirties or early forties had opened the door.

"Hi honey." Delia cheerfully greeted her. "Come on in. It's nice of you to visit."

* * *

><p>A voluptuous young woman walked her way into her boss' office. This honestly was the place for her. After the death of her mentor Giovanni, she felt it only made sense to remain around his flesh and blood to assist him with business matters. Domino, who may also be known as "The Black Tulip" was very close to the late Rocket Boss. She was very cunning and took after him as if he was her own father and was one of his best agents. Even after inheriting part of his riches, she still remained.<p>

Her reasoning was that she just had nothing else to do with her life. Ash knew better than most. She knew what she wanted and what she needed. That was acceptance, belonging, and a family.

The blonde walked in such a way that just made guys not feel conscious at all when they stared at her from behind. She was in professional business attire; a skirt that cut right at her knees, white women's dress shirt, and a blazer. Not too conservative yet not too revealing. It only kept the guys imagining further.

She knew there were a lot that admired her beauty yet she could care less. None of them were at her level or ever will be. As she got into the room, she slammed the door shut so hard that it startled every guy that stared at her since she had arrived.

"Do you really have to walk in such a way?" Ash smirked very amused at how her entrance had affected over half his staff. "You're distracting my guys and they can't focus on their assignments."

The blonde beauty giggled. "If anything, I should motivate them to do better. They would never think of getting some ass like this without moving up in life. Some of them can be perverts. What losers. I wonder how a bunch of goofballs like them even found a way into working here."

That last sentence made him cringe. That last sentence really hit a spot on him and it was noticeable to Domino and Raichu who had eyed him closely.

For just a mere second, a spark of black aura came out of both his hands. From then, Domino could tell something was up and she was very worried.

"You okay Babe?" She asked in a concerned tone. "You're not acting yourself."

"It's nothing Domino." He assured her. "I'm just doing a lot of thinking about proposing that's all."

"Okay Ash, whatever you say." She still wasn't convinced but decided to drop it. "So how did the meeting with John Lee go?"

"It went just fine." Ash told her. "He actually got me thinking about my own life just a bit."

Domino could tell he was deep in thought and wanted to push the subject further.

"What did he get you thinking about?" Domino asked curiously. "Was it about marriage and something about family or completely different?"

Ash sighed. "Well something along those lines. He had me thinking about my father."

Domino just stood there without a word. She knew him best and already knew where this was going.

"You want to hear more about your father, am I right?"

Taking another deep breath he just nodded.

"You know he wasn't as bad of a guy as everyone perceived him to be." She said. "As a matter of fact, the thousands of Rockets at his disposal would never have had the money to support their family if he hadn't had the job lined up for them."

"Oh I see." Ash replied. "Let me ask you though Domino, what was the purpose of all that he did? I mean he captured unwilling Pokémon and used him for his own benefit. Why would he do that?"

The young blonde waited a second before coming up with an answer. She knew how much Ash was against that kind of stuff and she had to find the right words to help him understand from his father's point of view.

"He wanted to control the world." The ex-Rocket finally answered truthfully. "To have a connection in any market available and people in any field that will be there whenever he would ask." As Domino explained she did some thinking and a thought just hit her. "Actually, much like you're doing now. You have made connections in almost every market imaginable and can get anything done that you please. You just had a different approach into doing it."

"So, you're inferring I'm trying control the world. Is that what you're saying?"

"Well not entirely but pretty close." Domino replied. "So is that all that's been bothering you?"

"Well actually, there's something else."

Domino was finally getting her answer. She knew the true answer was usually the second answer and she could finally get to the bottom of what had been bothering Ash.

"Okay, well tell me" She told him.

For about a half hour, Ash had told her everything from the party to the two consecutive dreams that he had. For some reason he felt comfortable opening up to her. She had opened up to him on several occasions and it felt like he could trust her. After he was done, Domino gave him some last minute advice and she left his office to let him do his work and do some of her own.

For several hours, Ash spent his time reading over books and making phone calls. Although it wasn't always the most glamorous work it kept his company running and growing, and it also kept his mind occupied and away from his personal problems. He didn't take a break even to eat which was very unusual for Ash. It wasn't until around nine at night he finally felt his eyes starting to drop and he figured it was time to head out. He was exhausted and Raichu was already asleep next to his table.

"_Time flies when you're having fun,"_ he joked with himself while giving off a large yawn. _"A little nap wouldn't be all that bad before going home, just enough to wake up for the drive."_

After another large yawn he leaned forward onto his desk and put his head down on his arms before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

I was walking faster and faster with Pikachu in my shoulder. Wait, Pikachu? What happened to Raichu?

I wanted to stop and check what was going on but my body kept walking as much as I tried to resist. I was back in my teenage body and I felt someone following me, a girl. And not just any girl, it was the redhead from the beginning of my journey.

"I'm following you 'til you pay for my bike Ash Ketchum!"

"Mother F-"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here we go. I hope it stimulated your mind a bit especially if you're a little older. I wanted to give this type of writing a try so tell me if I should continue having it so business oriented and or if you want something else. I'm open to suggestions. There will be action next chapter just for Gerbilftw lol and <strong>_**Return with a Vengeance **_**will be updated soon. I just have to finish a few more chapters. Read and Review guys. Tell me what you think and thanks for all the advice from last two chapters.**


End file.
